villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Sandman (Marvel)
William Baker, better known as Flint Marko and his supervillain alias the Sandman, is a character and antagonist in Marvel Comics, typically serving as an enemy of Spider-Man. He is a supervillain who can control and manipulate sand. Biography In a freak radioactive explosion, Flint Marko's DNA was transformed to match the the chemical composition of small rocks and minerals. He can control every particle of his body, and can form his limbs into weapons, pick locks with his finger, shape-shift into different beings, or even gather more sand onto himself to become a giant. He is nearly indestructible, making him a formidable opponent who cannot be beaten by sheer strength. Sandman joined the group of supervillains known as the Sinister Six to attack Spider-Man. Later in his career, Sandman reformed and gave up his criminal activities, even joining the Avengers hero group. He continued to go back and forth between supervillain and superhero, making him a very interesting and untrustworthy character. Sandman appeared in Spider-Man 3 as well as The Spectacular Spider-Man TV series, and Ultimate Spider-Man TV series. Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro Sandman served as one of the secondary antagonists of Enter Electro. William Baker worked for Electro and his allies. Spider-Man 3 Main Article: Sandman (Spider-Man 3) Video Game Appearance Sandman makes an appears in the Regular Universe in Spider-Man Shattered Dimensions. He is one of the villains that acquired a shard of the Tablet of Order and Chaos. Gallery Sandman (Marvel).jpg|Sandman Sandman (Ultimate Spider-Man).png|Sandman in Ultimate Spider-Man Spectacular Sandman.jpg|Sandman in The Spectacular Spider-Man Sandman SMAF.jpg|Sandman in Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends Sandman SM67.jpg|Sandman in Spider-Man 1967 cartoon Sandman SMFF.jpg|Sandman in Spider-Man: Friend or Foe Sandman SMU.png|Sandman in Spider-Man Unlimited video game SandmanDimensions.png|Giant Sandman in Spider-Man: Shattered Dimensions Lego marvel superheroes sandman.jpg|Sandman from Lego Marvel Superheroes Trivia *Sandman did not appear in the 1994 animated TV series, Although he did appear in the toy line and was possible originally going to appear in the 6th season of series, but the 6th season was cancelled and never released. **However, The reason why Sandman didn't appear in the series because Sandman along with Electro were originally plan for the production of a Spider-Man movie created by James Cameron therefore the producers were not allow to Sandman or Electro in the TV series so Sandman had to be replace with Hydro-Man whose powers are similar, but related to water. However, after the movie was cancelled, The producers now had the rights to use Electro in the latest seasons of the 1994 TV series. But after the series was cancelled before be renewed for a sixth season, Sandman didn't make it into the show and therefore remains the only major villain to not be included in the 1994 animated series. *In three adaptations, Flint Marko is his real name rather than his alias. *In the "Spiderman Friend or Foe" video game he is voiced by Fred Tatasciore, Tatasciore is also known for voicing the Incredible Hulk and has also voice doubled for Thomas Haden Church on occasion. Navigation pl:Sandman (Marvel) Category:Elementals Category:Hulk Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Criminals Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Murderer Category:Game Bosses Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Remorseful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Provoker Category:Parents Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Male Category:Destroyers Category:Traitor Category:Mercenaries Category:Betrayed Category:Thief Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Crossover Villains Category:Immortals Category:Martial Artists Category:Hybrids Category:Redeemed Category:Honorable Category:Revived Category:Mutated Category:Monsters